Feminine Fox?
by Amethyst Bubble
Summary: What do the tantei have to say after yet another person in our world mistakes Kurama for a woman? Oh dear, oh dear... [One shot, utter and complete pointlessness. But hopefully funny pointlessness.]


A/N: I don't know what compelled me to write this…blame it on my mom. o.o;; No, seriously, blame it on her. Allow me to explain. Today, she bought me an outdated issue of Anime Insider (oh, how I love my outdated issuesSnuggles them) and then at home, I read it. Those who are familiar with the Anime Insider magazine will know that at the back they have a list of new anime merchandise and such. Well, one of the cool little knick-knacks listed was a Yu Yu Hakusho wall scroll. Last night, my mom asked if there were any fox-spirits in anime (my mother and brother are mythology junkies), and I'd told her that there was one in YYH. So, I bring the magazine upstairs, show her the picture of the wall scroll and tell her that's Kurama, the fox spirit. After finally figuring out which one I was pointing to, she said, and I quote, "Oh, she's pretty."

I corrected her, of course, and an hour or so later, I get this little demented idea. Mwahahaha…

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I plan to nag my entire family about that wall scroll until they get so fed up with my whining that they just buy it for me. I have a lot of pleading ahead of me.

Androgynous

By Amethyst Bubble

            "Okay, mom, remember what we were talking about last night? You asked if there were any fox spirits in anime, remember?" Watching her mother nod, the brunette girl clutching an old issue of Anime Insider continued, "That's Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho, the fox spirit I was telling you about." She said, gesturing to a picture of a wall scroll in the magazine.

            "Which one?" Her mother asked, gazing down at the page. The girl gestured at the picture again.

            "The one with the long, red hair," She pointed.

            "Oh," her mother said, staring at the picture for a moment before saying, "She's pretty."

In Reikai

            "I can't believe this!" Kurama cried, brushing a few strands of crimson hair behind his ear. "ANOTHER one mistakes me for a girl!"

            Koenma nodded gravely, clicking the 'pause' button on the remote control.

            "It's always the mothers," Yusuke shook his head in mock-sorrow.

            The Reikai Tantei were gathered around Koenma's desk, staring at the huge TV screen thing across from the aforementioned piece of furniture. Currently the screen was playing a clip recorded earlier that afternoon, one of a mother and daughter having a discussion about Kurama.

            "Maybe you should get a hair cut?" Kuwabara suggested, trying VERY hard not to laugh. He found the whole thing rather funny.

            Kurama shook his head mutely, emerald eyes fixated on the screen, in something close to a glare.

            "Hn," Hiei said, raising an eyebrow, "Why do you care what these ningens think anyway, fox?"

            "Well, how would you like it if somebody called you a girl?" Kurama replied huffily, pouting.

            "Quit sulking, already." Hiei said flatly. Kurama sent a glare in his direction. Sometimes Hiei was just so insensitive.

            A couple of weeks ago, Koenma had come up with an interesting little idea. He'd been taping discussions between Yu Yu Hakusho fans and their parents regarding Yu Yu Hakusho. A surprising number of these had to do with Kurama, specifically, Kurama being mistaken for a female.

            A sucking noise directing the Tantei's attention to the toddler. "Well, that's the fourth person in her family to make that mistake." Koenma said, sucking on his pacifier in a way that screamed annoyance. Now really, was it so hard to tell the genders of his Tantei?

            The family they were currently watching was that of the fangirl Amethyst Bubble, a nut case with an affinity for shonen ai works.

            "Well, let's watch to the end of this," Koenma sighed, pressing the 'play' button, and the frozen image on the screen began moving again.

            "He." The girl corrected. "Kurama's a boy."

            Her mother stared at her for a moment, "Really?"

            "Yes," The girl began giggling uncontrollably.

            "Well, he is awfully feminine…" Her mother observed, trailing off.

            "Yes," The girl said again, collapsing into another fit of giggles.

            "Oh, yes, it's VERY funny!" Kurama said offensively, crossing his arms over his chest.

            "Ya gotta admit, the lady's got a point, Kurama." Yusuke said, grinning over at the sulking red-head.

            "Don't you start!" The kitsune glared at his younger friend.

            "Kurama, the ningen woman has a point." Hiei said, raising an eyebrow as the brunette girl continued to giggle away.

            "I am not feminine!" The red-head protested, placing his hands on his hips.

            "Sure, and the oaf is intelligent."

            "HEY! Don't you be talkin', shrimp!"

            "Would you all please just watch the damn tape!" Koenma snapped. Four pairs of eyes snapped back to the screen.

            When the girl's giggles had subsided, her mother found another interesting little comment to supply.

            "Most fox spirits are female, you know."

            "Really? Oh, I can't wait to spread that one around…"

            "They're male fox spirits!" Kurama snapped, pointing at the screen. "Sure, the female population might be SLIGHTLY larger, but still!"

            "Maybe that's why there're so many Mary-Sue fanfictions with female youkos," Koenma observed, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

            "Fanfictions? What's that?" Yusuke asked, looking over his shoulder at his boss.

            "Oh, you don't know?" Koenma blinked. Four heads shook simultaneously. Koenma pressed the 'stop' button, "Ehehehe…well, you see…"

But that's another story…

What possessed me to write this? o.o;; Must have been those sugar free popsicles…

Please review this pointless piece of junk.


End file.
